


Wear Something Red

by unleashthedinosaurs



Category: LOONA (Korea Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind Date, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Implied 2jin, Secret Crush, lipsoul endgame, oblivious fucks, slight chuuves, twiceloona agenda!, tzuyu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unleashthedinosaurs/pseuds/unleashthedinosaurs
Summary: Going on a series of blind dates, Jungeun meets Tzuyu who will finally make her stop going on these dates for good.Meanwhile, Jinsol gives blind dating a try.
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip/Chou Tzuyu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Wear Something Red

**Author's Note:**

> TzuLip for the twiceloona agenda! :P Yeah you bet your ass I'm bringing this twiceloona agenda on ao3.
> 
> I have no idea how this one turned into an almost 7k fic but here we are I guess. This took me seven days to conjure up because I have no sense of stability.

“Sounds to me like you’re in love with this person,”

“Hah! That’s a laugh,”

It had finally dawned on Jungeun just how much she was blabbering to her date for God knows how long, talking about Jinsol.

_Jinsol._

The mere passing of her name in her mind gave her a slight shiver on the back of her neck.

She couldn’t even remember how the conversation had turned into this but was grateful that her date— _what was her name again?_ — wasn’t uncomfortable as she has been the one that came up with that ridiculous conclusion, after all, considering that they were out on a date.

Jungeun mentally scoffed. _In love with Jinsol, I’m definitely not in love with her._

“I don’t know, the way you talk about this Jinsol person just tells me that you’re longing—” _Wow._ This person (whom she still can’t remember the name of for the life of her) is starting to sneak into her nerves a little bit.

“Well, I’m not.” Jungeun almost snapped, cutting her off.

Her date nonchalantly shrugged, obviously not buying her words, which infuriates Jungeun by a ton.

“If you say so,” _Tzuyu! Her name’s Tzuyu!_

Tzuyu continued to sip on her own drink with a smug smirk on her face.

Jungeun had only squinted her eyes at the girl with a smile playfully curving from the side of her lips. She had to admit, being within her company isn’t the worst thing in the world. Tzuyu was also kind of funny and could keep up with her wits, which was always a plus point for Jungeun.

“I’m not in love with Jinsol,” She felt like she needed to prove herself one more time, and even she didn’t know why.

“You sound like you’re convincing yourself more than you’re convincing me,” Tzuyu chuckled, planting her drink back to the coaster on her side of the table.

“God, you’re insufferable,” Jungeun teased.

“So I’ve heard,” Tzuyu grinned. “Maybe that’s why you’re going around accepting blind dates from your friends huh? To avoid your feelings for her, don’t you think? Afraid you’ll ruin your ‘duo’.”

Jungeun and Jinsol have this band where it’s only the two of them (and why Jungeun insists that it’s a duo, not an actual band) in which Jinsol would sing and she would play the guitar. They play around bars every time there were open mic nights and they get booked to serenade someone else’s significant others from time to time as well, like a barbershop quartet except they were nothing like a barbershop quartet. They were more intimate, and sincere, and more mellow. At least that’s what Jinsol thinks of it. Jungeun just goes along, happy that she gets to do something about her love for guitars and that she gets to spend time with— _okay maybe only the guitar thing_. Plus she could use the money.

“What are you, a shrink?” Jungeun looks down, exhaling the ghosts of laughter that died in her throat before it could come out, feeling that blood rush to her cheeks for some reason.

How was Tzuyu that straightforward?

“Look, Jungeun, you’re a nice person and I’m really enjoying my time with you tonight, believe it or not—”

“—Shut up,” Jungeun interjects, fully aware of the girl's teasing.

Tzuyu lets out another chuckle (which Jungeun was starting to get used to), trailing her hands across the table to place it above Jungeun’s which was languidly resting beside her drink.

“But... I feel like you need to sort out the feelings on your end first because I kinda like you and I don’t wanna be left here hanging.”

“Wow,” Because _wow, she just said she likes me._ “How are you this—”

“—Fast?”

“Blunt,”

“Oh, I—”

“No, I—” Jungeun heard how it must have sounded like for Tzuyu. “I didn’t mean it like _that_ , I just... kinda wish I had the same courage.”

Tzuyu shoots her a genuine smile that was so contagious she felt her lips tug up as well, reflecting the gesture.

###

“How was the date?”

Jinsol greeted her as soon as she opened the door to the apartment she shares with Haseul.

“What are you doing here? Don’t you have a house?”

“Ouch,” Jinsol feigning hurt, clutched her chest before plopping herself into the sofa in their living space.

“Okay, dramatic ass,” Jungeun rolled her eyes but the smile on her lips stayed. “Where’s Haseul anyway? Does she even know you’re here?”

“She’s in the bathroom, and for your information, she actually asked me out here to hang out.”

“Really? Why? Is there something wrong?”

“Nothing I just may have mentioned that I didn’t want to be alone tonight, in passing.” The blonde answered. “So she asked me to spend the rest of the evening with her instead. We didn’t think you’d be home so soon anyway, with your bombshell of a date.” Jungeun could barely make out the last part of Jinsol’s sentence as if she was gnawing at her own voice.

Jungeun opened her mouth to say something but before she could, Haseul appeared in their line of vision, already in her outrageously neon pink pajamas with a towel wrapped around her head.

“Hey, Jungeun! You’re home early! What happened to your date?”

“She was nice,”

“That’s it? Nice? Tell us more! Come on!” Haseul egged her on while she sat her self beside Jinsol.

Jungeun could feel she was about to be interrogated like all the other nights she had been out from a blind date (most of whom were from Haseul’s recommendation).

The only difference tonight was that Jinsol was here with them to listen to it.

She didn’t know why she didn’t like Jinsol, of all people, to hear her talk about a date she just had.

“Well, she’s pretty." Jungeun sighed in defeat, letting her friend indulge in the answers she's giving up. "I felt inferior the moment she sat in front of me,”

“Oh hush, you’re not so bad yourself!” Haseul commented looking at her from head to toe that made her even more self-aware.

But the youngest proceeded. “We exchanged numbers and,” Jungeun flickered her eyes to Jinsol who was then making herself occupied by reading one of Haseul’s TV Guides from the side table, and then back to Haseul’s quickly. “Talked about a second date,”

“Cool!” There was a proud glint from Haseul’s eyes that she seriously wanted to wipe off.

“Yeah, I— I guess your plans are finally working,” She gave her a weak smile, only half meaning what she said.

“How about you, Sol? Want me to find you, someone, too?”

Jinsol scoffed, finally raising her head to look at the girl with a towel around her head.

“Ugh no, thank you.” The blonde said with enough disdain. “I’m doing fine by myself thanks very much!”

“You’re just saying that because your favorite person’s on a d—”

“Oh my God Haseul, I will literally stuff your mouth with a whole squash!"

Haseul laughs as the blonde woman starts shoving her face some throw pillows as if to shut her up.

Favorite person?

Jinsol has a favorite person?

Jungeun wonders who that person is.

Jungeun also wonders what that must feel like, being Jinsol’s favorite person.

Heavenly, she thought. They get to be in Jinsol's thoughts a lot. 

But she could only imagine.

She wanted to ask who that might be, maybe she knows them... but ultimately figured it was best she didn’t know so she headed to her room instead to prepare for bed.

###

Jungeun briefly remembers how she and Tzuyu ended up to the restaurant’s bar sharing more ridiculous stories with each other and most importantly becoming so irresponsibly drunk, after another nice dinner date they had initially planned.

All her inhibitions were thrown out the metaphorical window.

“I think you should call her!” Tzuyu looked at her with wide eyes like she just had an epiphany. “Right now! Call her!”

Jungeun laughed at this, placing a hand on the girl’s shoulder. “What? Please tell me you’re joking,”

“Hell no,”

“I’m not gonna do that,”

“Just tell her how you feel!”

“Why do you keep on pushing this? I already told you—”

“Oh save your pretentious ass to the naïve, Jungeun,”

“Excuse me?”

“Look, just tell her how you feel, and then you’d know where she is.” Tzuyu paused, chugging her drink. “If she’s on the same page as you, then good, you get what you want!

"And if she isn’t, it’s easier for you to move on, you know? Closure, and all that jazz,” To end that note less seriously, Tzuyu animatedly did the jazz hands, that both they had a good laugh at.

Was she just drunk or did that just make sense?

“How I feel? I don’t even know how I feel,” She dragged the hand that was once on Tzuyu’s shoulder to rest it on her lap, feeling all sorts of confused. The buzzing from the alcohol surely did not help at all. Everything was suddenly all fuzzy.

“Well, for one, you already told me that she’s your favorite person,”

Yes, she did. It was a slip of the tongue she didn’t even realize was true until she’d said it out loud. Damn all these cocktails, and damn her, for knowing Jinsol has a favorite person for herself as well and not telling her all about it!

The taller of the two smiled at her, all knowingly. “You can’t stop talking about her, too,” Her droopy lids couldn't hide her glistening eyes under the fluorescence.

Jungeun didn’t miss the way Tzuyu grimaced when she took her eyes off her to look at the other side of the bar. Feeling the smallest of guilt in her chest, almost pounding in her head, she realized that she had been—indeed—talking to Tzuyu about Jinsol a lot.

“That doesn’t really mean anything, Tzuyu,”

“Are you sure?” Tzuyu said, turning her gaze back to hers. “Because we can keep doing this all you want, or maybe jump to the next person completely but you’ll never truly be satisfied knowing you keep yourself from what you _really_ want,”

“And that is?” Jungeun asked, for she truly doesn’t know. Maybe the alcohol had a way to disrupt her entire thinking.

“Oh, you daft clown, we’ve gone through this already!”

Perhaps if she just wasn’t so conflicted, Tzuyu could have been the one she was falling for right now. The way she looked at her with her full attention, or the way they acted like they’d known each other for a long time, or how she had an old soul much like Jungeun, she also had a way with her words, albeit slightly forward. She was undeniably beautiful, no doubt about that, and honestly? Jungeun could have been swept off her feet right then and there if she just wasn’t so in love with Jung Jinsol.

_Oh fuck._

“Holy shit, I _am_ in love with her!”

Tzuyu, who was halfway through her glass of whatever concoction that was, gagged and involuntarily spat out the liquid out of her mouth as a result.

Both girls laughed at this while dabbing on the wet part of Tzuyu’s clothes with tissues even though they knew it did nothing really.

“I have been screaming it at you for the last two hours!”

“I am not going to call her though!”

###

Jungeun tossed her body around in her bed, the alcohol still sitting in her system making it hard for her to sleep and the newfound information made it even harder for her brain to rest. She had gone completely bonkers. There was no way this was happening. How could she have been so careless?

Jinsol was her friend, and she’s supposed to be no more than that.

Why couldn’t it have been Tzuyu? Gorgeous, perfect, Tzuyu? Tzuyu, who likes her, Tzuyu.

Why did it have to be, _her friend_ , Jinsol? At this point, she's sure she's part-Korean and part-fool.

She hugged her pillow tight, feeling all the warmth inside her body leave and she’s left shivering in this cold, hard realization.

She woke up the next day with an abomination of a hangover, the worst of the century.

Walking towards the kitchen to grab anything from the fridge to eat absolutely anything as she was starving, she heard a flush from the bathroom, signifying Haseul’s presence. At least she wasn’t alone, she couldn’t bear being by herself at the moment, left alone with her thoughts.

“You look like shit,”

“Yeah, good morning to you, too,” She replied with all her might, contorting her face to try and lessen the headache.

Haseul giggled at her friend who was now having trouble opening a bottle of milk.

“Oh, give me!” The shorter girl stretched out her arms to let Jungeun know it wasn’t a request.

Jungeun quickly gave in, having no strength to do it on her own anyway. She handed the bottle to Haseul and proceeded to drag out a stool from under their counters to sit on it, then rested her head on the cold surface, hair pooling on the side of her face.

“Can you get me some cereal too?”

Haseul tuts, shaking her head. “Look at you, can’t even function like a normal human being, did you drink the whole bar?”

“Lower your voice, you’re practically screaming,” Jungeun whispered.

Haseul but ignored her pleas, almost giggling. “I’ll fix you some coffee, yeah?”

“You are heaven-sent, and I love you,”

“Of course you do,”

“Don’t push it, I’ll take it back.”

“My lips are sealed,”

In the afternoon, Jungeun already felt alone the moment she heard Haseul announced that she was going out with a friend for a late noon snack. She didn’t know if she should tell her what was bothering her this time, because she always did but she thought about it far too long to come to the conclusion that she didn’t want to bring more people into this fuss her brain had created. There was nothing left to do but to let Haseul do her thing, it was her own time anyway.

She just really didn’t want to be alone with all these voices in her head, but what could she do? She couldn’t ask more of Tzuyu. Knowing she likes her and was the one to make her realize these... feelings... for Jinsol should be scarring enough and the last thing she wanted was to add more to that. She could barely recall how their date ended the night before or how she got back home safely for that matter.

It all reminded her to check her inbox. Did Tzuyu get home safe? Worry suddenly crept up on her when she swiftly opened her chat with Tzuyu.

Jungeun smiled when she was welcomed with a selfie Tzuyu sent her seemingly too drunk to open her eyes for the photo but was thankfully lying down on what appeared to be her bed, with a message that read:

 **_Miss Tzuyu:_ ** _home safe :*_

 **_Miss Tzuyu:_ ** _had a gr8 time! ttyl xx_

“Ooh, is that Tzuyu?”

Crap, she forgot this hag was still here.

“No,”

“Uh-huh,” Haseul didn’t buy that one bit. “You guys are really hitting it off, huh?”

“Aren’t you leaving?”

“Oh come on, I was just asking!”

“I will tell you when there is something to tell, okay?” _Lies_. “Now, shoo!”

“Fine!”

* * *

Jinsol scrambled to her bed, gradually losing the battle among herself if she should look at the Instagram account of Jungeun’s supposed date for the night or not. Eventually, she opened the app and typed _The Date_ ’s username, and soon was scrolling through her feed.

She gaped for minutes on end, this woman looks like a freaking model!

Quickly, she went to her chatbox with Haseul (the prime reason Jungeun was going out with this woman), before embarrassing herself and go double-tapping on one of her posts.

**Seul~**

_Jo Haseul!_

_Traitor!_

_O_O whaaat_

_You set her up with an actual deity!_

_This is a hate crime against Jung Jinsol!_

_Hehehe she’s pretty, no?_

_Too pretty, where and how do you know her?_

_That’s confidential ^.~_

_Why are you all worked up anyway?_

_I asked you if it’s alright to set her up again_

_You said you were okay with it!_

_You gave me the go sign~_

_Ugh, I know!_

_It’s just... can you stop?_

_Just until I’m over my little crush!!_

_Ugh what if she falls in love with this goddess_

_What then?_

_Shush, she’s a human being much like you and me_

_Yeah no, have you actually seen her?_

_Headcanon: her face was carved by God’s angels themselves_

_I don’t understand_

_Is it still Jungeun you’re crushing on or??_

_HHHHHH_

_T_T Haseul_

_I’m sorry TT_

_Wanna come over?_

_Eat your feelings away?_

_Yeah I’ll come over_

_Ice cream’s on me :)_

_As it should!_

_It’s non-fat though_

_> _< yuck, that’s worse than no ice cream at all_

_You’ll thank me someday!_

###

“Second date? She actually went on a second date with her? Haseul this is all your fault! Argh!” Jinsol grunted as she threw her arms midair, letting her frustrations get the best of her. “Jungeun never goes out on a second date!”

Haseul could only laugh at this of course. Jinsol by nature is almost always being overdramatic about everything.

They were out walking through a busy street in Seoul, finding a new place to eat which they did every so often as to not get stuck with the same three chains of restaurant that they knew when they first moved to the city. It was Haseul’s idea.

“I’m glad you find my misery enjoyable,” Scoffing, Jinsol side-eyed her friend, chafed.

“Oh come on, if you like her so much why not just ask her out yourself?”

“That’s not the point!” Jinsol was sending daggers to Haseul by this point but the raven-haired girl was unfazed, still sticking by her awed smile.

“Enlighten me then,”

“Ugh, the point is you just threw her in the way of possibly the prettiest woman in all of Korea! Oh my God, what if they fall in love, adopt dogs together— _Oh my God Haseul! What if she’s a dog person like Jungeun?—_ and buy a house together, get married, have kids and—”

“Whoa, calm down That’s So Raven,” Haseul laughs at her own joke. “She goes out on— _one—_ second date and you see their future together? Are you sure this is just a crush?”

“It’s _just_ a crush, okay! It’s just a teeny tiny stupid little crush! Tiny! Small! Pocket-sized little crush!”

“...Okay?”

“Ugh, whatever! Go on and set me up with your stupid little blind dates as well, then!”

Haseul was way excited by this idea and that irked Jinsol to the core, almost to the point of taking back her words but she wouldn’t back down, her huge ego wouldn’t let her. Haseul took pride in playing matchmaker with her friends and it creeped Jinsol out a little bit.

“For real?”

“Yes, for real!” Jinsol snapped.

“Okay! Good for you!” Haseul nearly squealed. “Oh look! There’s a place we haven’t tried yet, I think it’s new? Come on.” She took Jinsol’s hand and led the way.

###

“Yes, honey! I like it so much!”

“ _Ah, really? Ah, I’m so glad! I was so nervous I thought they wouldn’t let them in your office,”_

“They did! And they were wonderful! The woman singing sounded so lovely!” Jiwoo cooed over her phone.

Her conversation with Sooyoung, the person who hired Jungeun and Jinsol to surprise serenade her, was on speakerphone. The two of them had just finished the only booking their duo had that day.

“ _The woman singing is an old friend of mine from high school actually, they’re cool, right?_ ”

“Yeah, my workmates are glaring at me right now but it’s totally worth it!” Jiwoo giggles.

“Sooyoung, that’s not fair for us singles over here!” One of the employees next to Jiwoo shouted over the phone.

Sooyoung laughing from the call was the last Jinsol and Jungeun heard from that conversation as they went out of that office and head straight to the elevators.

Jungeun was the first to break the growing silence.

“So I heard The Three Sisters’ has an open mic next Friday, do you wanna go check it out? It’s this new bar and cafe Haseul discovered like a week ago—”

“Oh, I— I don’t know actually. I’ll have to check my schedule." The blonde scratched her arms when she wrapped the other one on her front. "I’ll tell you if I’m free, though. It’s just... I asked Haseul to set me up on a blind date as well, I don’t know when’s that going to be.”

Jinsol, afraid of meeting Jungeun’s eyes, kept her stare on the elevator’s buttons as if it were the most fascinating thing in the world. At the moment, it was.

“Whoa, Jung Jinsol!” Jungeun’s voice was laced with intrigue, making Jinsol clench her jaw for all the wrong reasons. “Finally swimming in the ocean, huh? Tired of being fishless, are we?” She continued poking fun at her.

Jinsol chuckled, still debating whether to look at her counterpart or not.

She did.

And boy did she wish she didn’t, because those stupid grins plastered on Jungeun’s face sort of made her knees wobble a little bit.

“Yeah,” Jinsol nodded, tearing her gaze away to prevent further damage to her current emotional state. “I’m finding out what the fuss is all about,”

Just then, the elevator dings and opened its door to the ground floor of the building. Jinsol was the first to go out as she was feeling a little too stuffy in the confined space, Jungeun only followed suit.

It was only when they were out of the building completely when Jungeun started speaking again.

“I’m guessing no more practice for a while then?”

“Huh? Why?”

“I don’t know, I just figured since you’re going to be busy.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Well, you’re going to be... dating,” Jungeun cast her a curious look while still walking ahead. "Might take some of your time,"

Jungeun had always been a faster walker than her despite her being the taller one.

“So? You do it, and you come to practice.” She points out, catching up with the brunette.

Jungeun nods. “Okay, yeah. Makes sense,” Her face lit up when she laughed and Jinsol sensed the butterflies in her stomach awaken from its slumber.

Darn it, she _hates_ this stupid crush! She never did like crushes, she doesn’t do well with them... and a crush on her friend no less! It was even harder to cope with.

Jungeun had swayed her out of her original plan for the day ~~which was doing nothing, but no one needs to know that~~ and the both of them somehow ended up in a library or a book shop at least, she had the faintest idea (as she didn’t really pay too much attention earlier and was too busy memorizing the lines in Jungeun’s eyes) but the place was full of towering bookshelves so it was either of the two.

Jinsol had always known Jungeun to be keen on books and the way she talks about them always gets her excited, but she’s never actually seen her inside this many books before and it was definitely a sight to see. Jungeun had a smile that could go on for miles soon as they got in.

Now Jinsol had naturally seen Jungeun smile plenty of times for a multitude of reasons before but none of them could compare to the way she was right then, stroking some spines as they walk past it, warm brown hair tied up in a ponytail, revealing all her pretty ear piercings, her guitar bag that slung on her shoulder made her all the more dreamy— _maybe she should stop looking_ —she was essentially glowing!— _okay yes, definitely must stop staring_.

“I’m sorry I dragged you here, Jindori, I promise I’ll treat you some strawberry cheesecake later. You like those right?”

Caught off guard, Jinsol stopped in her tracks. “How’d you know? I don’t even think you’ve ever seen me eat those,”

“You told me that one time, silly.” Jungeun looked at her, the smiles lingering. “Yeah, I pay attention,”

_Oh Lord Almighty, have mercy. She didn’t have to smile like that._

Jinsol was already too weak for her own sake.

"You must be tired of Haseul's veggies. Does she make you eat those, too?"

"Yeah, she does but how about you? You're her roommate for Christ's sake! How is it living with her and her absolute tasteless food?"

Jungeun grunted in agony, probably swarmed by the thoughts of Haseul's diet. "You have no idea! Last week she threw away all the mayonnaise in the fridge! I bought those, _with my money!_ "

They were sent into a fit of laughter.

"Granted she replaced them all with light mayo and it tastes the same but still!"

The rest of their day went on smoothly, and as promised, Jungeun did take her to a café that sold strawberry cheesecakes but not without leaving the book shop (as Jinsol finally realized it was) shy of three books that were now in Jungeun’s possession.

It all threw Jinsol off her plans of getting over her increasing crush on the woman, maybe that’s a to-do checklist for some other day. Today, she will bask in Jungeun’s company.

She would never admit it but that plan got taken for granted more and more as each day passes.

Now, suffice to say, she was in deep trouble.

* * *

Jungeun was wrapped in a blanket in the living room couch, watching some dumb teen movie ~~that she was actually starting to enjoy~~ when she felt the doorknob jiggle open. Haseul appeared from the other side, holding a myriad of shopping bags.

“Hey, where have you been?”

“Oh, out,” Haseul’s smiles at the end made Jungeun look at her suspiciously.

“I can see that,” She, however, returned the older girl’s smile like a reflex. “Who were you out with?”

“Just Jinsol,”

Haseul had closed the door and placed all the bags on their faded sapphire beanbag sofa, which Jungeun insists they keep despite its noticeably old condition.

Jungeun hums in observance. “You guys have been hanging out a lot lately, is there something I should know about?”

“No, she’s just dealing with something... That is not my story to tell obviously.”

“What?” Worried, Jungeun trained her eyes on Haseul while she moved about the room. “Is she okay? Is it something serious? Why hasn’t she been talking to me about it? Maybe I can help!”

“Honestly, Jungeun. Chill out. It’s nothing serious. She just can’t talk to you about it because...” It was clear that Haseul was holding back giving her any information. “I don’t know, maybe she thinks that I can understand her situation more than you can? Being the same age, and all that I think?”

“Nonsense, I’m calling her right now!” Jungeun scurried her way out of the cocoon she got herself into with her blankets, stumbling once that had Haseul hold her laughter in. “Where’s my damn phone?”

“Dude, chillax! It’s not that bad! Come on, now!”

“But why wouldn’t she talk to me about it? I’m her friend too, aren’t I?” She was rummaging through every slit she could see from their couches. “Where’s that stupid phone!”

“Jungeun,”

“What!”

“I’ll call your number, but you have to promise you won’t ask Jinsol about her problems, okay?”

“Why are you guys hiding something?”

“Trust me, Jungeun, some things are better left unknown,”

“Ugh, wiseacre!”

Haseul guffaws, her hands on top of her stomach. “I’m sorry? Is that supposed to be an insult?”

“I don’t know!”

“Look, just relax. I’ll help you find it.”

It took them about an hour and a half (getting sidetracked every ten minutes) only for Jungeun to remember that it was on silent and was left where the tubes of toothpaste were, forgetting that she placed it there that morning when she was brushing her teeth. It was enough for her to earn a smack on the head from Haseul, of course.

Haseul had convinced Jungeun enough not to call Jinsol that night for some strange reason she just wouldn’t give up. Jungeun decided to respect that, for the time being, thinking she’ll find out about it later.

They were at the kitchen counter, eating whatever healthy food Haseul had bought again which downright tasted like grass for Jungeun (truth be told) when Haseul exclaimed to get her attention.

“I talked to Tzuyu the other day, told me you guys called it quits. What happened? And why didn’t you tell me about it?”

Jungeun groans, not sure if it was the icky food or the issue she was afraid of turning up. “Yeah, we decided that we’re better as friends, and I was going to tell you, honest!”

Haseul squinted her eyes but did let it go in a second, focusing on the matter at hand. “You guys were doing well, what went on?”

“Dunno, can we drop this? I’m not...”

That was all it took for Haseul to prod no further.

“Hey, by the way, is it true about Jinsol? You’re setting her up on one of your stupid blind dates?”

“Hey!” Haseul glared at her, taking offense which Jungeun shrugged off with a small grin. “They’re not stupid! _You’re_ stupid,” The older one rumbled on. “And yes, she said she’s trying it out, why?”

“Nothing, I just didn’t peg Jinsol to be that kind of person. You must have talked her into it then?”

“Excuse you, she asked me herself!”

“...Good for her,”

“Exactly what I told her.”

Jungeun could almost hear Haseul’s train of thoughts, _almost_ , when she stopped and kept on staring at her like she just discovered something from the way her eyes were shaking. She felt exposed, to say the least.

Did Haseul just find out about her newest secret?

“Why are you staring, madwoman?”

Thankfully Haseul silently tore her gaze away, shaking her head, but the hint of a mischievous smile wasn’t exactly subtle. Jungeun decided to ignore it. She didn’t want to be part of whatever scheme that usually comes out next when she has that look on her face.

“Hey, how about you?”

“Oh no, no. I am laying low from all that at the moment. No more dates.”

“Come on! Just one more and I’ll leave your dating life forever, I promise!”

“Why?”

“I _just_ thought of the perfect woman for you, and you have to meet her. You’ll like her I swear!”

Jungeun contemplates further, regretting the moment she took another bite from Haseul’s poison of a food.

Ah, what the hell, if Jinsol was going out on a date... then she might as well.

“She better be fucking cute,” She sighed, giving in.

“She is!” Haseul giggled. "Oh, and wear something red this time okay?"

Jungeun scowls, she didn’t like Haseul’s tone one bit. Perhaps agreeing to this was another bad idea. She shot her a questioning look, more of an accusation that she's playing her on.

"So she can spot you easily, damn,”

###

“No, no, no!” Jungeun saw the shock in Jinsol’s eyes the moment she stopped by at her table, she was vigorously shaking her head.

She was sure she had the same confused look on her face when she greeted her.

“Hi?” She motioned for her to sit down but it was like Jinsol had been rooted to her spot. “Jinsol, what... what are you doing here?”

“I should ask you the same thing,” The blonde almost murmurs, still not sitting down.

“I’m here for my blind date,”

“No, no, no,” Jinsol repeated. “No way. Are you Lip? You’re not wearing something red, are you?—” Then she lowered her gaze on her. “Oh, you are!”

Jungeun does the same, she had forgotten what she was wearing with all the flurry. Ah right, she was wearing a red button-up underneath her jacket. Just then she remembered that Haseul said her date would be wearing something blue, and true enough, Jinsol was right there in a knee-high, skin-tight, off-shoulder blue dress.

“Oh fuck, you’re Soul?” Her eyes widen in recognition of the senseless codenames Haseul had them swore they use.

She had to still her rapidly beating heart in the form of a dry cough. Was Jinsol really her date tonight?

Was this a trick?

Jinsol nodded and finally taking the seat in front of her. The woman couldn’t even look at her. She’s probably as embarrassed as Jungeun was.

“I should’ve known! I didn’t even notice,” Jungeun chuckled. "Jinsol, Soul..."

“But why are you Lip?”

“I have no idea. Maybe Haseul likes my lips a little bit too much?”

At the realization of the situation they were in together, they both laughed boisterously, catching the attention of the ones nearby.

“Did Haseul put you up to this?”

“What do you mean? I’m just as confused as you are,”

“Well... Okay, since there’s no way around this anyway.” She cleared her throat twice and shifted in her seat, visibly bothered at what she’s about to confide her in. “Haseul knows that... I have a crush on you,”

To say that Jungeun was ecstatic would be the understatement of the decade. She suddenly felt hot air come in and out of her nose as she breathes. Her heart fluttered as Jinsol’s word hung back in the open.

“Really?” Was the only sensible word she could think of.

“Ugh, pretend I didn’t just say that!” Jinsol covered her face with her palms but she caught how red the blonde’s ears were.

She figured it was in all honesty.

“If it helps, I think I kinda like you too,” Well that was a little white lie but she wasn't about to reveal her real secret that early.

“You’re just saying that to make me feel less like a fool, but I appreciate that, thanks!”

Jungeun just chuckled, entirely at a loss for words.

“Hey, if you’re here, what happened to—”

“We’ll be friends,” She cut her off, not wanting to hear Jinsol say the name.

Jinsol was obviously perplexed but thankfully she didn’t nudge on the subject. Jungeun didn’t want to leave her hanging like that and so she tried clearing up the issue as best she could.

“I mean yeah, we’re good, but we knew we’d be better as friends.” It was true. It was Tzuyu who had helped her come to terms with her feelings after all. “She actually made me realize that I should stop going on these dates,”

“Yet here you are,”

“Yeah, well, Haseul told me she’d stop nosing around my dating life after this, I couldn’t pass that up!”

Jinsol laughed, knowing all too well how Haseul made each of her friends’ love life her business.

“Plus, she promised me a cute girl and here you are,”

“Oh, stop it!” She saw Jinsol’s cheeks redden and her trying to hide it. It was surreal how she has that effect on her, too.

“Hey, I was telling the truth!”

“Fine, thank you,” Jinsol giggled, accepting the compliment. “Wow, so, I get to see how Kim Jungeun is on a date. I’m a little excited!”

“And now I’m nervous,”

“You can’t disappoint me anyway, so let’s just say you have the upper hand here,”

She’s lost it. Jinsol wasn’t flirting with her, was she?

“Oh my God, you’re putting me under a lot of pressure right now, Miss Jung Jinsol,” She gave her a quick smile at the faux formality.

“I’m kidding, come on! Tell me, how does a Kim Jungeun operate?”

“Stop making it sound like I’m a female casanova!” She laughed.

“Oh, are you not?”

All Jungeun did was roll her eyes, unable to give a witty remark. How could she when Jinsol, in all her glory, was giving her _that_ look?

“You know what? Since we already know each other, wanna skip over the getting-to-know-each-other part?”

“What do you have in mind?”

“Let’s see,” Jungeun jerked the sleeves away that were covering her wristwatch. “It’s almost thirty after seven, if we leave now, we can make it there by eight,”

Jinsol only threw her a wondering look.

“My cousin Hyunjin, you met her before I believe, she's playing at this local music festival with her girlfriend Heejin. Oh, you met her once too!”

“Oh, right! The two-Jins! They’re...”

“A handful, I know,” She laughed. “But their band plays well, let's go see?”

“I don’t see why not! Let’s go!”

The ride to their destination was as usual full of laughter and stories (and a few squabbles here and there) like when they always get together. Jinsol would crack up a corny joke that Jungeun will pretend to hate when in fact it would give her the giggles for days.

Jungeun also has to pretend she wasn’t having the hardest time of her life taming her pounding chest to be in such close proximity with Jinsol. Now that she was aware of her feelings for the woman it was getting harder to breathe around her, add to the reality that they were out on a date. Especially now that Jinsol had admitted of having a crush on her— _okay don’t panic, Jungeun. Keep it cool. Everything’s under control._

Jinsol was suddenly a whole new person and yet still the same. Jungeun totally believes she’s lost her marbles. After this, she’s going to make sure she gets herself checked, she's gone mental.

When they arrived, rows of exotic and street food alike were lined up near the entrance to the park where the music festival was being held, and Jinsol had made sure they tasted them all despite Jungeun’s protests.

But how could one resist Jung Jinsol?

“I’ve got to admit,” Jinsol commented, strolling towards the heart of the festival. “That last one was a little nasty,”

She scoffed. “A little?”

“Okay, _sorry_ to have disgraced your palate, Your Majesty,”

Jungeun shoved her off lightly as if to stop her from all the mocking.

In the middle of all the commotion and perhaps because of those drinks that tempted the both of them to consume, Jungeun slightly looked up to see Jinsol’s eyes dancing under the sparks from the stage, lips curved into a smile. She moved closer to her side.

“You look pretty in my jacket,”

“Do I now?”

“Yes,”

“I guess it’s mine now. Sorry, I don’t make the rules,”

Jungeun never noticed how their laughter was music to her ears until now. She made a mental note to make her laugh more often.

She glanced at Jinsol once more, jealous of how the way rich blonde strands caressed her cheeks as the wind blew past them, wishing her fingers can do the same.

“Jinsol,” She called, brushing her fingers over Jinsol’s to gain her attention. “A question,”

“Shoot,” Jinsol turned to look at her in the eyes.

“Why didn’t you tell me you had a crush on me?”

“Why didn’t _you_ tell me you like me?” The blonde challenged, with a smug grin.

With a smirk, she squinted her eyes in return. “Fair point,”

“Wait!” Jinsol giggled. “I was joking!”

“I wasn’t,”

The light brushes of fingers over fingers turned to twines, making both of them smile at the contact.

“I do like you, and I have for a while now. Took me some time to figure it out actually,”

“Shut up, now _you’re_ joking!”

“Believe me, I thought I’ve lost my shit too,”

Jinsol stayed silent as she kept her eyes glued to the stage now. Jungeun saw her chance and she took it. It took everything in her to build up that courage when she leveled her hands to Jinsol’s face, cupping it right at her jaw.

The blonde obviously knew what her body was trying to say, she turned to look at her once again. Jungeun was shaking at the lack of space between them, faces inches apart from each other. She was engulfed by her scent that was almost as intoxicating as the alcohol they downed just earlier.

Jinsol was the first to lean in but she was the one to close off all the gap and gently pressed her lips against her soft ones. She could barely think as only thoughts of how Jinsol’s lips felt ransacked her brain. Jungeun mostly played along her bottom lip and when Jinsol gasped into the kiss she couldn’t help but to swipe her tongue into her mouth, she almost pulled away to pardon herself but Jinsol had already thread one of her hand into her locks.

“There, thought you might need some convincing,” Breathlessly pulling away, she still tried opening up a wisecrack.

“Right, so, Kim Jungeun kisses on the first date,” Jinsol said matter-of-factly, that had her roll her eyes at the mention of her full name like she was a celebrity of some sort.

“No, I kiss on the seventh date,” She quips.

“You never even went past second dates!”

“I know,”

Giggling, the two of them rested their foreheads against each other's relishing in the absurdity of the events unfolding.

“I’m so glad we ditched the open mic night for this,”

**Author's Note:**

> Like it or not if you reached this part you are hereby obliged to stream Singing in the Rain :) also to honor the braincells I have since lost in the process of writing
> 
> 99 liners uwu 
> 
> I have fics and shit on twt if you care for it I go by @twcjjang_


End file.
